


It Gets Worse, Way Worse

by orphan_account



Series: DuckTales: Dad [2]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 03:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21403747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dewey wasn't the only one keeping secrets about family.
Series: DuckTales: Dad [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1543030
Comments: 7
Kudos: 51





	It Gets Worse, Way Worse

Louie crept along the dark hallway, fingers brushing against the wall so he could keep his sense of direction, heading towards his uncle's room.

He knew that he was supposed to be grounded, but he needed to spill his feelings to someone, and who better than Uncle Donald?

Even if that meant walking around in the middle of the night, and running the risk of getting caught and getting into even more trouble.

If it was a normal occasion, Louie would have talked to his brothers, but they were angry with him too, so that was out of the question.

Finally, he arrived at the door that he'd been looking for. His uncle's room. Slowly, he pushed the door open and peered into the room.

"Uncle Donald?" he whispered. "Are you awake?"

No answer. Louie stepped into the room and instinctively reached for the light. The light flickered on before he knew what he was doing, and he quickly turned it back off.

However, nobody seemed to notice the difference brightness.

Hesitantly, he turned it back on, only to find his uncle's bed abandoned.

Discouraged, he turned it off again and started back to his own room.

"What were you going in Uncle Donald's room for?" asked a familiar voice, not bothering to keep his voice down.

The question was followed by a (quieter), "Dewey!"

Louie found himself looking right at his two brothers, the ones he'd intentionally tried to not wake up when he was heading for his uncle.

"Huey? Dewey?" he whispered. "What are you two doing here?"

"We could ask you the same question," Huey said pointedly.

"Oh, uh," Louie muttered, "it's complicated." He shoved his hands into his pockets, painfully aware of his cheeks burning.

"Huey's pretty smart," Dewey informed him, still not bothering to keep his voice down. "He can probably handle it."

Louie noted how Dewey didn't mention himself handling it.

"It's just-" Louie searched for the right words, but he was saved by Huey.

"We should go to our room."

They were silent as they walked to the room they shared. Sometimes Louie wondered why they even shared a room anymore. They didn't have to. There were hundreds of spare bedrooms in the mansion.

Dewey immediately sat down on his beanbag when they got to their room, already impatient.

Huey sat down as well, definitely more patient than Dewey, waiting for Louie to start talking.

Louie himself started to pace, wondering how to put his thoughts into words.

"Well…" he began. He needed them. He needed to word this right. "I can't tell you," he murmured.

His brothers glanced at each other. "Why?"

He winced slightly.

"Huey, don't scream at me, please." Huey nodded. "Promise you won't."

Huey placed his hand over his heart, like he was talking an oath.

"I promise I won't, in any way, raise my voice."

"Great." Louie turned to Dewey, and hesitated. "How can I say 'you have no right to be mad at me' without implying that we're both jerks and Huey's the only good triplet?"

Huey let out a strangled gasp.

"Dad," Dewey whispered.

And, for the first time but not the last, Louie wished he never told them.

**Author's Note:**

> THIS WASN'T SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN  
Ok, so someone (I don't remember who) recommended that I wrote a follow-up of Burnt Bridges Can't Be Rebuilt, and this happened.  
Whoops.


End file.
